pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Loudred
Vs. Loudred is the seventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 3/29/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan walk through the Rusturf Cave, Brendan looking around. Brendan: (Whispering) This feels weird. It’s so eerily quiet. Max: (Whispering) The citizens of Verdanturf Town said to be as quiet as you can. Misty: (Whispering) They also said to avoid this place if at all possible. Brendan: (Whispering) It seems so calm and peaceful. I wonder why? One of Brendan’s Pokéballs opens up, choosing Lotad. Lotad: LOTAD! Brendan: Ssh! Lotad, what are you? One of Misty’s Pokéballs opens as well, Psyduck coming out. Psyduck: PSYDUCK! Misty: Psyduck! Get back in your ball! Whismur: Whismur? Whismurs pop out from behind rocks, revealing that they were surrounding them. Brendan and Max look slightly intimidated. Misty: Aw! They’re so cute! (Ian scans them.) Pokédex: Whismur, the Whisper Pokémon. Normally, Whismur's voice is very quiet - it is barely audible even if one is paying close attention. However, if this Pokémon senses danger, it starts crying at an earsplitting volume. Ian: There’s the reason. Everyone, move very quietly. Brendan picks up Lotad, while Misty pushes Psyduck along. The group keeps walking, anxiously looking around. The Whismur don’t bother them, but chatter among themselves. Suddenly, a Loudred hops onto the path, growling angrily at the group. Wingull: Wingull?! Ian: No way. Loudred: LOUDRED! Loudred starts Stomping the ground, startling the Whismur. They all release a Screech attack, deafening the group. Loudred releases an Uproar, causing them all to retreat. The group rests back at the Pokémon Center, barely able to hear. Max: WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THAT LOUDRED?! Brendan: IT SEEMED SO IRRITATED! Ian: IT WAS MAD AT ME! Misty: WHAT?! Ian: I SAID IT WAS MAD AT ME! Misty: MAD AT YOU?! (Gasps) WAS THAT THE ONE FROM DEWFORD ISLAND?! Ian: NO! IT WAS THE ONE FROM DEWFORD ISLAND! Nurse Joy: You guys have an incident in the Rusturf Tunnel? Ian turns, looking at Nurse Joy. Ian: WHERE’D THAT LOUDRED COME FROM?! Nurse Joy: Well, it was relocated here from Dewford Island. Apparently it started causing trouble, and they thought that an environment where its pre-evolution lived would be better. But it only caused more problems. Max: WHAT’D SHE SAY?! Ian pulls out his Pokédex, typing in it. Pokédex: Loudred, the Big Voice Pokémon, and the evolved form of Whismur. It positions the round speakers on its head to assail foes with ultrasonic waves at massive volume. It builds power by stomping the ground. Ian: HOW COME THE WHISMUR AND LOUDRED AREN’T AFFECTED BY THE NOISE?! Nurse Joy: They have the ability Soundproof. It protects them. Ian: SOUNDPROOF?! Brendan: WHAT DID SHE SAY?! Ian hops over the couch, running off. Max: WHAT HAPPENED? Misty: HE FIGURED IT OUT! Brendan: HE MUGGED A SPROUT?! Ian gets on the phone, calling Professor Oak. Crystal answers, eyes open this time. Crystal: Oh! Hi Ian! Ian: CRYSTAL! Crystal: Ah! Crystal is startled by the yell, as she falls over, the shaking from the fall causing Pokéballs to fall onto her. Ian: I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOU FALLING OVER, CRYSTAL! I NEED YOU TO SEND ME A POKÉMON! I’LL SEND YOU ONE! End Scene Ian goes back into Rusturf Tunnel alone, putting earplugs into his ears. Ian: Alright. Precautions taken. As best as can be done, anyway. Now, come on out! Mr. Mime! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! The Whismur all pop out, looking to see what’s happening. Ian: Alright, Mr. Mime. A Loudred is about to come. Your Soundproof ability is our only defense against it. However, I won’t be able to give out orders, as I’m sure I will be incapacitated by the sound. This battle, is going to be on you. Think you can handle it? Mr. Mime: (Determined) Mr. Mime! Loudred: Loudred! Loudred comes crashes down, angry. Ian: Loudred. We’re finally going to finish all those battles that we had before on Dewford Island. Loudred: (Smirking) Loudred! Loudred starts Stomping the ground, as the Whismur use Screech, the attack echoing off the cave walls. Ian covers his ears, trying to block out the sound. Mr. Mime stands unharmed, using its finger to clear its ear. Mr. Mime: Mime! Mr. Mime’s hand glows yellow, as it fires Charge Beam, a stream of electricity. Loudred is hit, and gets angry. Loudred: LOUD! Loudred screams with an Uproar, not harming Mr. Mime. Loudred stops that atttack, as it leaps into the air. Loudred comes down at Mr. Mime, going to use Stomp. Ian: Safeguard to Dazzling Gleam! Mr. Mime raises Safeguard, which forms as a silver barrier. Loudred crashes into Safeguard with Stomp, as Mr. Mime shines with a pink and yellow light, damaging Loudred. Loudred is repelled, falling and hitting the ground. Loudred stands up, eager for more. Loudred: Loud! Loudred leaps at Mr. Mime, Stomping Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime skids back, as it fires a Charge Beam, stronger than before. Loudred tumbles back, injured. Ian: Go, Pokéball! Ian throws a Pokéball, as Loudred releases an Uproar, the sound waves repelling the Pokéball back. Ian: Not bad. Mr. Mime! Dazzling Gleam! Mr. Mime releases Dazzling Gleam, Loudred taking damage. The Whismur hide away, scared by the light. Loudred fires Uproar, it not doing any damage to Mr. Mime. Ian: Last blow! Charge Beam! Mr. Mime fires Charge Beam, even stronger than before. Loudred is hit hard, and is slammed into the wall. Loudred falls to the ground, and struggles to get up. Ian: Let’s try this again. Go, Pokéball! Ian throws the Pokéball, hitting and sucking Loudred in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then opens up, Loudred coming out. Loudred: Loud. Loudred closes its eyes, as it glows with a green aura, regaining its energy. Ian: A Rest attack?! I have to say, I should’ve seen that coming. That thing slept a lot on Dewford Island. Mr. Mime! Charge Beam! Mr. Mime fires Charge Beam, blasting Loudred, knocking it over. It remains asleep, as Mr. Mime blasts Loudred again, the attack stronger than before. Ian: One last go, then I’ll have to change tactics. Go, Pokéball! Ian throws the Pokéball, sucking Loudred in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then it locks. Ian sighs in relief. Ian: There we go. I caught, Loudred. Thank you, Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Ian arrives back at the Verdanturf Pokémon Center, Misty, Wingull, Max and Brendan waiting for him. Brendan: Well? Ian holds out a shrunken, locked Pokéball, smiling. Misty: You actually caught that thing? Ian: Yeah. Couldn’t leave it here, that’s for sure. Though, for now, I’ll be sending it to Professor Oak. At Professor Oak’s lab, Crystal stands by for the returning Pokéballs. Crystal: He didn’t keep Mr. Mime for that long. I guess that’s part of his charm. He knows what he needs done. The Pokéball comes, as she lets Mr. Mime out. Crystal: Welcome back, Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! The second Pokéball comes over, as Crystal lets Loudred out. Loudred wakes up, confused on its surrounding. Loudred: Loud? Crystal: Hi, Loudred. I’m Crystal, and this is your new home! Loudred: LOUD! Crystal: (Holding her ears) AAAAAHHHHHH! Main Events * The Loudred from Dewford Island returns. * Ian recalls Mr. Mime to fight Loudred. * Loudred is revealed to know Stomp and Rest. * Ian captures Loudred. * Ian sends Mr. Mime and Loudred to Professor Oak. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Nurse Joy * Crystal Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mr. Mime (Ian's) * Loudred (Ian's, newly caught) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Lotad (Brendan's) * Whismur (several) Trivia * This episode is more inspired by the games and Pokémon Adventures manga. * Originally in the storyline, it was going to be an entirely separate Loudred from the one on Dewford Island. * The group's argument while being barely able to hear simulates many conversations see from those with hearing problems, especially the elderly. * It was originally only Lotad that broke out of its Pokéball. Psyduck was added since it was something that it would do. * This episode marks the second time that Ian has called upon one of his Pokémon from Professor Oak, and used it to catch a new Pokémon. The first was Sandslash to battle Trapinch. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan